pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ivysaur
| name=Ivysaur| jname=(フシギソウ Fushigisou)| image=002Ivysaur.png| ndex=002| evofrom=Bulbasaur| evointo=Venusaur| gen=Generation I| pronun= Eye-vee-sore | hp=60| atk=62| def=63| satk=80| sdef=80| spd=60| total=405| species=Seed Pokémon| type= / | height=3'03"| weight=28.7 lbs.| ability=Overgrow| color='Green'| gender=12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂| }}Ivysaur (フシギソウ Fushigisou) is a / -type Pokémon. Ivysaur will evolve from Bulbasaur at Level 16. Ivysaur evolve into Venusaur starting at Level 32. Its English name is made from the words Ivy, and Dinosaur, thus the name Ivysaur. Appearance Ivysaur's appearance is very similar to that of its pre-evolved form Bulbasaur. It still retains the turquoise skin and spots, along with its red eyes. Ivysaur's top fangs are now larger and are visible outside of the mouth. Also, its ears are now darkened to black in the center. The most notable change is that the bulb is starting to bloom, with pink petals visible, and large leaves on the bottom. Special Abilities Ivysaur comes with the Ability Overgrow, which increases the power of -type attacks by 50% once the Pokémon has less than one-third of its maximum HP. The bud that Bulbasaur carried on its back has grown into a full blossom as Ivysaur, and can grow larger in sunlight. As the blossom grows, Ivysaur loses the ability to stand on its hind legs. The blossom produces a pleasant smell when it is ready to bloom, and Ivysaur is ready to evolve into Venusaur. In Anime Ivysaur first debuted in the episode Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden. During the episode, many Bulbasaur gathered to a secret location for an Evolution Ceremony, where they possibly evolved into Ivysaur. An Ivysaur was in the episode The Ultimate Test, which was used by the entrance exam teacher. Crystal was shown to own an Ivysaur, seen in the episode Putting the Air Back in Aerodactyl. Game Info Ivysaur is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, as one of the three Pokémon usable by the Pokémon Trainer (or Red) character (the others being Charizard and Squirtle). Ivysaur is surprisingly agile in the game, being able to jump to a great height and attack with great speed. Its attacks are based on real -type moves, such as Razor Leaf. Its moves in Super Smash Bros. Brawl are Solarbeam, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, and Bullet Seed. Locations | pokemon=Ivysaur| redblue=Evolve Bulbasaur| rbrarity=None| yellow=Evolve Bulbasaur| yrarity=None| goldsilver=Trade| gsrarity=None| crystal=Trade| crarity=None| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Evolve Bulbasaur| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Pal Park| dprarity=None| platinum=Pal Park| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Bulbasaur| hgssrarity=None| blackwhite=Trade| bwrarity=None| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Ivysaur| Trozei=Secret Storage 2, Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Western Cave (19F-27F)| PMD2=Mystifying Forest (B1F-B13F), Mystery Jungle (B1F-B29F)| Ranger1=Lyra Forest| Rumble=Quiet Forest| }} Pokédex Entries | redblue=When the bulb on its back grows large, it appears to lose the ability to stand on its hind legs.| yellow=The bulb on its back grows by drawing energy. It gives off an aroma when it is ready to bloom.| gold=Exposure to sunlight adds to its strength. Sunlight also makes the bud on its back grow larger.| silver=If the bud on its back starts to smell sweet, it is evidence that the large flower will soon bloom.| crystal=The bulb on its back grows as it absorbs nutrients. The bulb gives off a pleasant aroma when it blooms.| ruby=There is a bud on this Pokémon's back. To support its weight, Ivysaur's legs and trunk grow thick and strong. If it starts spending more time lying in the sunlight, it's a sign that the bud will bloom into a large flower soon.| sapphire=There is a bud on this Pokémon's back. To support its weight, Ivysaur's legs and trunk grow thick and strong. If it starts spending more time lying in the sunlight, it's a sign that the bud will bloom into a large flower soon.| emerald=To support its bulb, Ivysaur's legs grow sturdy. If it spends more time lying in the sunlight, the bud will soon bloom into a large flower.| firered=There is a plant bulb on its back. When it absorbs nutrients, the bulb is said to blossom into a large flower.| leafgreen=When the bulb on its back grows large, it appears to lose the ability to stand on its hind legs.| diamond=When the bud on its back starts swelling, a sweet aroma wafts to indicate the flower's coming bloom.| pearl=When the bud on its back starts swelling, a sweet aroma wafts to indicate the flower's coming bloom.| platinum=When the bud on its back starts swelling, a sweet aroma wafts to indicate the flower's coming bloom.| heartgold=Exposure to sunlight adds to its strength. Sunlight also makes the bud on its back grow larger.| soulsilver=If the bud on its back starts to smell sweet, it is evidence that the large flower will soon bloom.| black=When the bud on its back starts swelling, a sweet aroma wafts to indicate the flower's coming bloom.| white=When the bud on its back starts swelling, a sweet aroma wafts to indicate the flower's coming bloom.| }} Learnset Generation I Main article: Ivysaur/Learnset Generation I Generation II Main article: Ivysaur/Learnset Generation II Generation III Main article: Ivysaur/Learnset Generation III Generation IV Main article: Ivysaur/Learnset Generation IV Generation V Main article: Ivysaur/Learnset Generation V Sprites |rbspr = Red-Blue Fushigiso Sprite.png |yspr = Yellow Fushigiso Sprite.png |grnspr = Red-Green Fushigiso Sprite.png |gldspr = PKMN CRYSTAL IVYSAUR.gif |gldsprs = Shiny Crystal Ivysaur.gif |slvspr = Silver Fushigiso Sprite.png |slvsprs = Silver Fushigiso Sprite Shiny.png |cryspr = PKMN CRYSTAL IVYSAUR.gif |crysprs = Shiny Crystal Ivysaur.gif |rbysapspr = Emerald Fushigiso Sprite.gif |rbysapsprs = Emerald Fushigiso Sprite Shiny.gif |emeraldspr = Emerald Fushigiso Sprite.gif |emeraldsprs = Emerald Fushigiso Sprite Shiny.gif |frlgspr = FireRed-LeafGreen Fushigiso Sprite.png |frlgsprs = FireRed-LeafGreen Fushigiso Sprite Shiny.png |dpspr = Diamond-Pearl Fushigiso Sprite.png |dpsprs = Diamond-Pearl Fushigiso Sprite Shiny.png |ptspr = Diamond-Pearl Fushigiso Sprite.png |ptsprs = Diamond-Pearl Fushigiso Sprite Shiny.png |hgssspr = IvysaurHGSS (normal).gif |hgsssprs = IvysaurHGSS (shiny).gif |Iback = Gen I Fushigiso Back Sprite.png |IIback = Gen II Fushigiso Back Sprite.png |IIbacks = Gen II Fushigiso Back Sprite Shiny.png |IIIback = Gen III Fushigiso Back Sprite.png |IIIbacks = Gen III Fushigiso Back Sprite Shiny.png |IVback = Gen IV Fushigiso Back Sprite.png |IVbacks = Gen IV Fushigiso Back Sprite Shiny.png |bwspr = Ivysaur BW.png }} Origin *Similiarly to Bulbasaur, it appears that Ivysaur's design is based of a unbloomed flower with a small dinosaur below it. Name Origin *'Japanese:' フシギソウ (Fushigisou in Romaji) from the Japanese words Fushigi (不思議) which means strange and Sou (草) which means herb. *'English:' "Ivysaur" is likely a combination of the English word "Ivy" and the Greek word "Sauros", meaning lizard. *'French:' "Herbizarre", combination of the French words ''"herbe" ''(herb) and ''"bizarre" ''. Trivia *It is a member of the only starter Pokemon family to have the same type as its whole evolutionary line, the others being Bulbasaur and Venusaur. *Interestingly, all of the Pokemon the Pokemon Trainer (in Brawl) uses have been used by Ash, including Ivysaur if you count his pre- evolution. *Ivysaur is the first starter Pokemon to have "Ivy" in its name. Second is Snivy. Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Poison-type Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Grass Pokémon Category:Dual-Type Pokémon Category:Kanto Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Poison Pokémon Category:Grass/Poison Pokémon Category:Plant group Pokémon Category:Green Pokémon